La Siembra
by Nina Berry
Summary: En el Distrito 9 se celebra la siembra, la cosecha, la vida y la muerte. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.


**La Siembra**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Tristemente.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Celebrando a Panem" del foro El Diente de León  
Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **La Siembra**

Ojalá papá estuviera aquí para verlo. Pero claro, si él estuviera aquí para verlo, no habría cosa por ver.

Debo de admitir que me alegra que su celebración sea extraordinaria. Es lo mejor de esta situación tan dolorosa. Papá no está aquí y no lo estará jamás, pero así como en los rituales se celebra, su vida nos dará más vida.

Gracias a que en el Distrito Nueve tenemos una población pequeña, cada que somos parte de un evento o celebración, es hermoso el sentirse acompañado. En el caso de La Siembra, esta bella celebración, casi siempre es realizada en presencia de los ganadores de los Juegos pasados, ya que se realiza inmediatamente después de haber entregado al Capitolio todos los cereales que se han cosechado a lo largo de los Juegos para que sean después repartidos a los Distritos, unos cuantos meses después, para ser dados como Teselas. Algunas veces se distribuyen tan tarde que nuestro trabajo termina echándose a perder, pero me gusta pensar que nunca entregan una dotación que esté en mal estado.

Nosotros no estamos a favor de la matanza, pero lo vemos como hermoso, ya que sus vidas, nos han dado vida. Y no sólo los jugadores, sino también los trabajadores que se dedican al sembrío y a su recolecta. Como mi padre.

Lo magnífico de esta oportunidad, lo que la hace extraordinaria, es que esta vez estos Ganadores son verdaderamente bienvenidos. Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark son de un Distrito pobre, lo cual hace que no me sienta completamente avergonzada de mi situación ante ellos. A su vez, todos sabemos que Peeta es panadero, por lo que esperamos ansiosamente que acepte a hornear el pan que todos comeremos. Son pareja, una bellísima. Sin embargo, lo que más nos importa de ellos es que no mataron a nuestros chicos.

Así que, como todos, me pongo el vestido amarillo trigo que utilizaremos con una sonrisa en mi cara que no había portado desde que le dije a mi pequeño hermano que papá no regresará jamás. Lo veo, con unos chinos revueltos y de un color dorado que me recuerda a los campos, con una cara de puchero ya que desea que papá anude correctamente la corbata que ha llevado en nuestra familia generaciones tan largas que el color es casi nulo. Tiembla, tiene frío.

Me pongo a su altura para abrazarlo y comienzo a contarle al oído lo hermoso que será esto. Lo delicioso que comeremos, aunque evito mencionar que no será mucho. Le menciono a Peeta, la sonrisa que tiene y la fama de panadero que se carga. Él me dice que no es niña, por lo que la sonrisa de un niño no tiene porqué importarle. Me rió mientras anudo su corbata y él, poco a poco sonríe, ligeramente más emocionado. La diferencia de años es poca, sin embargo papá me había llevado ya a trabajar y a Emir no, él mantiene una inocencia que pocos por aquí.

-Niños- la voz de mi mamá suena hueca, pero con fuerza- tenemos que irnos ya, están todos por llegar.

Tomo a mi pequeño hermano de la mano, comienzo a saltar hasta llegar a mamá y es ella la que toma de mi mano. Tienen cayos, están frías y fuertes, ahora ella trabaja el doble. Cuando llegamos a la Plaza principal, donde antes había estado la televisión para ver los Juegos, ahora hay un escenario en el que puedo ver al Alcalde junto con una mujer con pelo naranja calabaza. Frente de ellos hay una mesa con muchas semillas, cereales y granos. La mujer los ve con cara de asco. Seguramente no sabe que son la cosa más deliciosa y que nos cuesta enormemente tenerlos ahí y no en nuestros estómagos.

Siempre se me ha figurado hermoso cómo la combinación de nuestros vestuarios hacen que nos veamos como los campos de trigo cuando ya han florecido. Sé que el próximo año, cuando me toque ser parte de la Cosecha, usaré un vestido café ya que me recuerdan a los árboles y éstos son fuertes.

Al fin salen. El día de ayer ya los habíamos visto, recitaron un discurso acerca de Panem y varios de los que estaban a mi alrededor se enojaron. Yo no, me encantó que ella portara un suéter café para el frío nórdico de acá y cómo al final se dieron un pequeño beso. Pero ahora ellos también está de amarillo, uno brillante y colorido que hace que nuestros colores se asemejen más al trigo que está pasado, seco o fue aplastado por el frío. Van de la mano y ella se nota nerviosa. Yo también lo estaría, sería una pena que arruinara la celebración.

La Siembra consiste en tomar los granos y cereales malos, los que están en el piso del escenario y hacer una pequeña ofrenda en nombre de aquellos que han fallecido. Ya que al Capitolio no le termina de agradar que se llore a nuestros hermanos perdidos en los Juegos, decimos que es sólo para aquellos que trabajando perdieron la vida. Como mi papá.

Con los granos y cereales buenos, los que están en la mesa, se comienza a repartir y cocinar, para después comer juntos, celebrando así como los que ya no están con nosotros ayudaron a que los que sí estamos estemos comiendo, recibiendo vida. Celebramos la vida, no la muerte.

Al día siguiente, todos juntos aunque ya sin los Ganadores, sembramos los siguientes cereales, lo que será la siguiente cosecha.

Emir en un principio no estaba completamente de acuerdo en que los granos malos se tiraran, pero Papá siempre nos contaba que realmente no se tiran, más bien que después se usarían para crear cosas cómo fertilizantes o cosas buenas para nuestras tierras.

Veo como Peeta rompe el pequeño listón que nos separa a ellos de nosotros para dar inicio a La Siembra. Todos comenzamos a movernos, entre gritos de alegría y de dolor, bueno, sólo las familias que hemos perdido a alguien en este periodo gritamos así. Miro a mamá, quien se está sosteniendo el estómago con la mano que tiene libre y mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas la cosecha que se está utilizando para escribir el nombre de papá en el piso. Suelto su mano y corro a ayudar, ya que quiero que papá vea que su pequeña ofrenda es bella y que seré parte de ella.

Mi estómago ruje cuando un olor delicioso a pan inunda la plaza. Noto cómo todos estamos atentos a lo que Peeta, el panadero, está haciendo. Él saca una bandeja repleta de panes con cereales con ayuda de otros panaderos de aquí- los pocos que hay- y se la entrega a Katniss, que con una sonrisa, comienza a repartirlos.

Cuando llega conmigo, se hinca a mi altura y me da el pan más caliente que he comido en mi vida.

-¿Era tu papi?- pregunta viendo la ofrenda. Yo asiento con la cabeza, aturdida por lo bella que es.

-Come, eso lo hará muy feliz esté en dónde esté- me dice mientras me abraza ligeramente.

Escucho cómo mi madre comienza a sollozar y siento la manita de Emir tomar la mía, seguro queriendo que le dé un poco de pan. Así que lo hago, sin apartar la vista de los ojos plateados de Katniss Everdeen.

-Tienen razón, pequeña, la vida de tu papá dará mucha vida por aquí. Nunca olvides eso- y antes de irse, depositó otro pan en mi mano.

Como y el trozo de pan me sabe a una gloria jamás experimentada. Emir tiene un brillo en los ojos que había perdido hace tanto. Mamá nos abraza y llora, llora mucho. Cuando cae la noche, puedo ver al Distrito reunido, con lágrimas y sonrisas, mientras junto al fuego que antes eran las ofrendas, cantamos unidos.

 _Quien siembra llorando, siega cantando_

 _El sol saldrá_

 _El hambre pasará_

 _Y nosotros seguiremos sembrando._

Emir está dormido en mis piernas. Papá no regresará pero nos ha dado vida, hoy y siempre.

* * *

Es pequeño, lo sé, sin embargo escribir algo del Distrito que nunca mencionan en los libros, fue en verdad todo un reto jajajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado, es un poco sentimental y basado en celebraciones de mi país- México- como lo es el Día de Muertos.

Gracias por la oportunidad y espero que puedan pasarse a dejar un review, me harían muy feliz.

Nina.


End file.
